thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Prowllu
Your Siggie Hey, Prowllu. I just came to help with your siggie. First, go to where it says "My preferences", and scroll down until you see your username. Then just replace it with { {User:Prowllu/Sig} } (take out the spaces). Then click save. Then whenever you click the signature button or type four ~'s, your siggie should work. I wanted you to do this so I know when you leave me a message or something like that. xD Also, do you know how to make userboxes? Because I need a deputy for the userbox project. If you don't know how then I can teach you. --Ivy I personally do not know, but I'm willing to learn. Just catch me in the chatroom, and you can give me a lesson. Prowllu 01:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lesson :I'll help you with them, since you're my apprentice xD. Next time we chat I'll help you. Rules Can you read the rules, and maybe suggest new ones? We don't have that many right now. xD Here and the links to all the rules: *Policy: The Wiki *Policy: Chatroom *Policy: Roleplay --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 23:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay When we roleplay in chat it isn't official. :/ So Stormsky is still Stormpaw, because he hasn't become a medicine cat in the WaterClan roleplay. Just scroll down on every Clan page there's a roleplay section. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm looking into fixing that on his page. I think I'm just going to create a new character called Stormsky for WaterClan, make him Starlight's apprentice, and just leave Stormpaw as is. :3 Good Idea? :) Sure. xD --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 21:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, you havent roleplayed with your cats once. :/ What? o.o ::I mean, you've roleplayed in chat, but not on the actual Clan page. Here's an example: WaterClan#RPG Some rp's are waiting on you.--☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 04:01, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Charart Hey, Prowllu. :3 I was wondering if you would want me to be your mentor in the Character Art Project. If you say yes, then what do you want to work on first? --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 23:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes :3 I'd like that. I'd like to work on Sunstar's first, seeing as he might be a tad easier than the others. 01:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :I meant tabbys, tortoiseshell, etc. x3 --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 05:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Tabby Cats, yes. :3 06:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Just make a tabby cat, then post it on my talk page. (make sure you upload it to iaza.) --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) If you can't upload it to iaza, then just name the file Prowllu.Practice.png. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 02:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm most likely going to name it Prowllu.Practice.png, because I have no earthly idea what iaza is. :3 Clan Hi, Prowllu. If it is okay, may I create a Clan to RP with MoonClan and WaterClan, and can it be called NightClan? If I cannot, just tell me on my talk page. Thanks! :) From your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Your request to add NightClan has been approved. You'll need to make it like the other Clan's pages, though. If you need a hand, ask me or Ivy. 04:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and ThunderClan Hey Prowllu! First of all, thanks for making the NightClan page! I added the three main cats (leader, deputy, medicine cat) and I have already posted a RPG in that section. You can ask for any cat you want in the comments; I check them daily! :) And, in your RPG for ThunderClan, Redkit seemed interested in learning about herbs. Do you want her to become Jayfeather's apprentice? It's fine with me! Your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hey there! You're welcome. I hope you'll keep it up and running well, and if you need some help adding or editing it, leave me a message on my Talk Page, or catch me online the chat. :) In the RPG with ThunderClan, Redkit will always be a kit. He'll never grow up in the Clan, but we can RP him growing up, but he'll never truly be Redpaw, or get his warrior name on that Clan page. No cat, if made a kit, warrior or deputy, they'll never become an Elder, a Warrior, a Deputy, a Leader, or die. You cannot change the name, ranking, description or really, anything about the cat once it is posted on a Clan page. :) Hope this didn't burst your bubble, and that I explained it easily enough. Later, 05:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, they don't stay a kit. =P They have to grow up, just like the leader of a Clan, can't be leader forever. You can't change the name or description, but the rank can be change (unless you're trying to make an elder a warrior again xD). --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 05:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) XD Well, that confused me. -dance- Well, atleast the information is right. XD Prowllu, 06:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I can RP Redkit and her brother growing up in the RPG section, getting warrior names and stuff, but in the allegiances, they'll always be kits?--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Yes, and You will be able to make your 'kits get their warrior names & etc. :) 19:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, great! :) Does that apply to other kits, too?--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 I'm on chat! :)--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice'']] 20:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hi Sis. <3 Hey there Sis.. What do I do? I mean.. Umm.. Lolo.. Not that I don't have you hovering over my shoulder and all... Give me a quick tutorial here when you get a chance, either here or in RL, it doesn't matter. <3 I want to join a Clan. Red is outtt. Umm.. -clicks button.- I hope it's the right one.. RE: Tribe of the Sun Yes, I'm fine with Tiger being the temporary Teller of the Sun. :) Emberstar...Fire and Ice 04:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with that as well. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no, he'll be the Teller of the Sun until he dies, then Rock will be the next one. ^^ ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Name Can Sweetpaw's warrior name be Sweetflame? Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Night Rogues I just wanted to tell you that Soul is now the Night Rogues leader. :3 If you don't want him to be, then he can still be deputy. Also, the new deputy will be Stripes. --☮vyclaw☮ 00:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow.. :O Must go read that whole thing... I'm alright with Soul being leader, and Stripes being deputy. :P ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Apprenticeship Hi, Prowllu! I'd like to make Nightkit and Lightkit apprentices along with Shimmerkit and Fallowkit. Could you please tell me what mentors you'd like for them? Thank you! Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there.. :) I'd like Nightkit to maybe? be mentored by Lightningsky or Darkstar. :P Lightkit, on the other hand, I'd like to become the medicine cat apprentice.. I have an idea for something about her. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Nightkit can be mentored by Lightningsky (I feel that he would learn a lot from her XD) and of course, Lightkit can be Moonbriar's apprentice. I'll post the ceremony in the RPG. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 04:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ohai! Just here with a quick question, Can Rivereyes mentor Firekit in NightClan? Thanks! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure he'd claw my eyes out for saying no, but not like I would.. He can. ^^ I have no problem with any of my cats becoming mentors of any other cat... If anyone reads this.. Just add them in and notify me. :3 ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 21:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice I just remembered that you're my apprentice in the Adopt A User Project. x3 So, do you wan to start with basic Wikia coding? --☮vyclaw☮ 19:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. ^^ If you'd let me know, I can get on chat between the {central time zone} hours of 4:45pm-11pm, excluding Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I'm gonna be completely off this weekend. :) ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :3 I'll be on. --☮Ivyclaw☮ 02:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re Go ahead and add Future WindClan. You're an admin, so you don't need to ask me to make a Clan. :3 I think the herbs page and ceremonies page is a great idea. :3 --☮Ivyclaw☮ 18:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) CloudClan Hi, Prowllu! I just wanted to tell you, CloudClan is up and running. Feel free to create a cat! :) From, EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice I haven't even roleplayed with my kits yet. Can't I wait a bit longer? =3 Also, I was thinking Tawnypelt could mentor Sheepkit. But, other than that, the mentors are fine. :3 --☮vyclaw☮ 22:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, doesn't matter to me. As long as I have this remembered, when you want I'll make your kits apprentices. I prolly should of started my kits out with being apprentices, but after I rp with them once or twice, I'll make them apprentices.. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually, could I change some mentors? x3 Can Ashfoot (as long as Eragon agrees) mentor Rabbitkit, and Nightcloud mentor Meadowkit? --☮vyclaw☮00:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) It works fine with me. If I see Eragon, I'll ask them. I'm fine with Nightcloud mentoring Meadowkit. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 18:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Herbs Page I changed the herbs page because we can't copy from other websites, or we might get in trouble. x3 We need to find out what they do by looking in the books. --☮Ivyclaw☮ 19:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: WaterClan You can make them apprentices. The mentors are fine. =3 --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 04:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) NightClan Kit Names Hi, Prowllu! Could you give me the names of Moongaze and Nightfang's other kits, please? Then I can add them in along with Otterkit and Leafkit. Thank you! :) EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 19:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC)